1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mercaptomethylphenyl group-containing diorganopolysiloxane and a production process for the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to mercaptomethylphenyl group-containing diorganopolysiloxane containing a mercaptomethylphenyl group and having an alkyl group, and a production process for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diorganopolysiloxanes have so far been blended with organic resins for the purposes of providing the organic resins with properties such as a water repellency, a low adhesion, a excellent lubricity ability and the like. However, when diorganopolysiloxanes to be used do not have organic functional groups, caused are elimination of the diorganopolysiloxanes from the organic resins blended with the diorganopolysiloxanes by washing and bleeding-out of the diorganopolysiloxanes from the organic resins attributable to a low compatibility of the diorganopolysiloxanes with various organic resins, and thus the characteristics described above endowed to the organic resins have been temporary and not permanent.
On the other hand, when diorganopolysiloxanes having organic functional groups are used, a reactivity of the organic functional groups can be utilized to allow the diorganopolysiloxanes to be chemically bonded to various organic resins, so that the organic resins to be bonded therewith can be provided with properties (a water repellency, a low adhesion, a excellent lubricity ability and the like) which are inherent to the diorganopolysiloxanes without reducing the intrinsic characteristics of the resins.
This method is not carried out merely by mixing, and therefore a problem of bleeding-out and a reduction in various properties caused by washing are not observed. Accordingly, it can be said that various properties provided by this method are persistent effects. Thus, diorganopolysiloxanes having organic functional groups are useful as a modifier for organic resins.
Known as the diorganopolysiloxane having an organic functional group are amino-modified diorganopolysiloxanes, epoxy-modified diorganopolysiloxanes, alcohol-modified diorganopolysiloxanes, methacryloxy-modified diorganopolysiloxanes and carboxyl-modified diorgahopolysiloxanes.
When these diorganopolysiloxanes are chemically bonded to organic resins, the kinds of the organic functional groups on a diorganopolysiloxane side depend on the kinds of the organic functional groups on an organic resin side. That is, the organic functional groups on the diorganopolysiloxane side had to be organic functional groups which react with the organic functional groups on the organic resin side.
Accordingly, in order to provide organic resins having various organic functional groups with properties such as a water repellency, a low adhesion and a excellent lubricity ability which are inherent to diorganopolysiloxanes, diorganopolysiloxanes having various organic functional groups corresponding thereto have been requested to be developed.
On the other hand, when a block copolymer prepared by using radical polymerization for forming the skeleton is synthesized, a polymerizing method for the same includes (1) polymerization carried out with a high-molecular-weight initiator, (2) living radical polymerization and (3) reaction between end-functional prepolymers. Among them, in order to synthesize a block copolymer by reaction between end-functional prepolymers, suitable end-functional prepolymers are required, so that useful prepolymers have been desired.